Nightime Endeavor
by Adelia-hp
Summary: [RLSB] Une nuit d'orage, deux amis qui n'arrivent pas à dormir... Une petite balade dans le chateau... Et toujours la pluie... RLSB Trad de Nightoasis.


Ceci est une traduction de Nightoasis! La fic porte le même nom. Si vous connaissez un peu d'anglais, allez faire un tour sur son profil!

Dans sa note introductive, l'auteur dit: "Je veux voir ça (la fic) comme un film... est-ce que ça ne serait pas magnifique? Un jour, un jour..."  
Voilà, j'ai trouvé ça beau, alors je vous le met. C'est vrai que ça ferait une jolie scène romantique au cinéma…

A vous d'en juger… laissez un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez….

_Le titre signifie Tentative nocturne : je trouvais que c'était beaucoup plus joli en anglais, donc j'ai laissé le titre en VO_

**---------------------------- NIGHTIME ENDEAVOR---------------------------- **

C'était une nuit sans lune, et les étoiles brillaient sur l'océan de cobalt sombre. C'était une nuit fraîche, pleine de vie printanière. L'herbe nouvelle poussait partout sur le sol en un tapis vivant de lucioles, et l'air qui arrivait à nos poumons nous remplissait de vigueur. La douce épaisseur de la nuit était couverte de gouttes et de gouttes de pluie. Le tonnerre avait fait fuir les espoirs de danser autour du lac. Il était plus de minuit dans la tour de Gryffondor mais l'air était vif et excitant. Je jetai un coup d'œil au-delà de les rideaux rouges et essayai de deviner si Sirius, Peter et James étaient endormis, mais le martèlement de la pluie rendait cela impossible. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils s'inquiètent encore pour moi. Ce n'est pas que le tonnerre qui faisait trembler les murs me fasse peur. Je sentais cet ancien et irrésistible pouvoir ; cela m'était simplement difficile de retourner au sommeil. Je descendis tranquillement les escaliers à pas de loup, je suppose que c'était une vieille habitude, et entrai dans la salle commune. J'errais doucement à tâtons dans l'obscurité, mais je trouvai un des larges canapés rouges faisant face à la fenêtre qui longeait un des murs. Je regardai par la fenêtre, mais ne vis rien. Soudain, un éclair de lumière apparut, illuminant le ciel. Je vis le Saule Cogneur, le lac, le stade de Quidditch, l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, et la sombre silhouette assise près de moi. J'eu le souffle coupé sous le coup de la surprise, mais le bruit se perdit dans le rugissement du tonnerre qui secouait les murs.

"Remus?" demanda une voix puissante mais douce et musicale. J'acquiesçai, soulagé.

"'lo Padfoot, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure de la nuit?" dis-je alors que le ciel s'illuminait à nouveau.

"Il pleut." Il montra la fenêtre d'un geste de tête.

"Mmmmhmm," dis-je tandis que nous restions assis en silence pendant un moment. J'étais émerveillé par la chaleur provenant des endroits où nos cuisses se touchaient à peine.

Sirius se rapprocha un petit peu de moi, "Le temps est si étrange, une des choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons pas plus d'influence que ces pauvres moldus. Est-ce que ce n'est pas incroyable que cet après-midi, les seuls nuages en vue n'étaient que de légers et petits nuages ?

"mmhmmm, et demain matin, le ciel sera probablement clair à nouveau."

"et le sol sera tout boueux."

"cela servira à un jeu intéressant demain." Le Silence nous enveloppa à nouveau.

"Alors, tu ne réussissais pas à dormir, eh?" demanda Sirius.

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Que dis-tu d'une petite ballade?"

"Où ça?"

"J'sais pas... Dans le coin..." J'hésitai. Je venais juste de finir mes retenues pour une farce particulièrement merveilleuse. Les Serpentard ne regarderont jamais le pudding de la même façon… mais il n'était pas possible d'aller dormir avec ce vacarme. Je décidais donc de remettre ma vie (ou au moins mes chances d'avoir encore du temps libre) entre les mains de Sirius.

"d'accord..."

"Super! Allez! Prenons la carte, et nos baguettes." Je le suivis dans les escaliers, et je pris doucement ma cape et ma baguette. Sirius pris ses affaires et la carte. Je me demandais si nous parlerions à James et Peter de ce moment nocturne particulier. Je sortis de mes pensées quand Sirius posa sa main dans le creux de mon dos et me guida aux escaliers.

"Allez," exhorta-t-il. Le grondement du tonnerre couvrait n'importe le moindre bruit que nous aurions pu faire tandis que nous descendîmes les escaliers, et passâmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Nous arrivâmes dans le hall désert. Sirius me poussa du coude,

"Alors où veux-tu aller?"

"Je ne suis pas sur..."

"Oh allez, tu dois bien avoir quelques idées." Son regard me suppliait et m'envahissait en même temps.

"On peut aller à la tour d'astronomie," marmonnais-je. Les mots avaient à peine franchi mes lèvres quand Sirius sortit la carte.

"Splendide," il tapota la carte, "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

"Y-a-t-il d'autres érrants nocturnes tardifs?"

"Non, nous sommes libres d'errer!" Sirius agrippa mon poignet et m'entraîna dans le hall. Nous devions avoir fais un peu de bruit mais cela était couvert par la mélodie résonnante des gouttes de pluies et du tonnerre. Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'arche qui indiquait l'entrée d'une des tours d'astronomies ouvertes. En tant qu'"excellents" élèves d'astronomie de 6eme année, on nous avait donné le mot de passe de la tour afin que nous puissions y étudier entre les cours. Je sortis ma baguette de dessous ma cape et murmurai, "Endymion," l'amour de la déesse grecque de la lune. Je tapai la poignée et peu après avoir retiré ma main, la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius et moi entrâmes à l'intérieur, la porte se fermant derrière nous.

"'Ey, nous devrions laisser nos capes ici, comme ça elles ne seront pas trempées" dit Sirius, ses yeux brillant. Je m'exécutai. Sirius enleva aussi son tee-shirt, je m'arrêtai, mais pensais que la pluie pouvait justifier le fait d'être à moitié nu pour Sirius. Sirius plia ses vêtements n'importe comment et les posa dans un coin sombre, j'ajoutai les miennes. Il effaça la carte et la rangea dans sa cape, souriant.

"On fait la course jusqu'en haut!" dit-il, déjà au pied de l'escalier en spirale.

L'unique lumière venait de l'occasionnelle lanterne cramoisie accrochée au mur gris et froid. Les jambes de Sirius étaient plus puissantes et il grimpait les marches deux à deux. Néanmoins je l'emportais en endurance et alors que nous atteignîmes le haut, j'étais à ses talons. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas quand les marches cessèrent, et nous courûmes droit vers l'espace ouvert de l'aire d'observation. Je l'attrapai, étendant mes bras aussi loin que possible. Nous atteignîmes le mur au même moment, juste quand un éclair illuminait le ciel. Nous tombâmes à terre contre le mur, à moitié à l'abri de la pluie. Je regardai avec satisfaction le torse de Sirius se soulever et s'abaisser. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il affrontait un adversaire à sa mesure. Il me tendit sa main, et me leva à côté de lui. L'eau ruisselait le long de sa poitrine, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Nous demeurâmes là, dans nos pantalons de pyjama, regardant au-delà du rebord, s'appuyant probablement un peu plus loin l'un de l'autre que précédemment à où nous avions probablement été. Je sentis les yeux de Sirius sur moi, et je me mordis les lèvres quand je me tournais pour lui faire face. Nos regards se mêlèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je détourne mes yeux. J'avais peur de ses yeux pénétrants. C'était comme si il pouvait voir en moi, au fond de mon coeur qui battait, voir mes peurs, mes faiblesses, et mes désirs cachés. Sa main parcourut ma joue, alors qu'il repoussait mes mèches de cheveux mouillés derrière mon oreille.

"Tu es beau sous la pluie," souffla-t-il sur un ton à peine audible. Un million de pensées voulèrent sortir de ma bouche et je voulais dire le million de mots dont j'avais rêvé depuis si longtemps, mais ils restèrent tous bloquée quelque part dans ma gorge, et je ne pu que me détourner. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ça, mais combien j'espérais que ce fut le cas!

"Moony?" il effleura mon bras. Mon dieu, j'aime quand il dit ça, richement et avec ampleur. Cela ne peut pas être en train d'arriver, cela ne doit pas arriver.

"Ne me fais pas ça Sirius."

"De quoi? Te dire la vérité? Te dire ce que tu as envie d'entendre? Besoin d'entendre? Ce que j'ai besoin de te dire? Est-ce que c'est un péché, de penser que tu es beau?"

"Oui, ça l'est. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce dans quoi tu entres. Sirius, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me brises le coeur, la lune me le fait déjà. Ne le dis pas à moins que tu le penses vraiment."

"Mais je le pense," dit-il suppliant.

"Je ne peux pas croire ça," je me détournai à nouveau, "comment puis-je savoir que je vaux plus qu'une semaine de ton temps ?"

"Tu vaux toute une vie. J'ai déjà attendu ce moment, de te dire ça. Remus, tu es parfait, tu es extraordinaire. Tu es toutes les choses que je ne pourrais jamais être," il attrapa mes épaules et me tourna face à lui. "Ecoute-moi Remus," il saisit mon menton. Je me demandais s'il pouvait voir les larmes de désespoir, et d'espoir, et de peine mêlées à la pluie sur mon visage. "Nous nous correspondons. Tu es la personne la plus remarquable que j'ai jamais rencontré." Il m'attira contre lui, chair contre chair, torse contre torse, lumière et obscurité se mélangeant dans un mélange gris et tourbillonnant d'émotions. "Tu ne peux pas le nier Remus. Je sais que tu peux le ressentir." Je m'abandonnai à Sirius Black. Je baissai ma garde ; le mur que j'avais eu tant de soins à bâtir s'effondra tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. Mes mains étaient écartées dans son dos, profitant du moment, cette nouvelle sensation. Je pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Mes larmes emportèrent mes doutes, et ce fut un nouveau début, une toile vierge, et toutes les couleurs étaient bonnes à prendre.

"Je te voulais depuis si longtemps mais tu étais toujours pris. Et j'ai toujours eu peur..." ma voix s'éteignit. L'étreinte était tendre, et les cercles qu'il dessinait dans mon dos m'empotaient.

Puis, cela arriva. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains, et ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, douces, suppliantes, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je poussais un faible gémissement et Sirius proita de l'opportunité pour pénétrer plus loin avec sa langue. Déclenchant une chaleur électrique et piquante, bien meilleure que n'importe quelle bierraubeurre. Il s'éloigna finalement quand un coup de tonnerre retentit dans l'air déjà chargé d'énergie. Soudain, je me sentis nu et seul, envahi par la nuit.

"Tu frissonnes," murmura Sirius. Il frotta mes épaules plusieurs fois, puis pris ma main, et m'emmena doucement jusqu'aux escaliers.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
